Peachkit
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: Every moon a leader throws away the unwanted. A outcast group has a plan to make a new Clan that shall avenge the four,PeachClan. Peachkit stands up,for the rights of eatch cat. She turned out to be leader and her clan thought she would never be anything but another plain warrior. Peachkit proves that no cat should be judged,bringing clans to a new generation.
1. Authors Note

~Authors Note~ I am re-writing some of the story for better development. I will add all the characters again! Thanks for the Reads, Reviews and Rates!


	2. Chapter 2:Unwanted

**~Chapter One: Unwanted~**

My mother snarled at my father "Why are you here if you can't bring any prey?" My father slowly started backing away."I just wanted to see you,"He said silently."What good is that?Why would you want me?Don't you have precious Mossfire to look after?"She hissed at him. "I don't love her can't you get ove-" "STOP"I squeaked. My mother stared at me "Don't be smart with me"My mother snapped back. I was the only kit who shared my fathers eyes and for that my mother hated me... I was _**unwanted**_

The moon shone brightly in the sky. I yawned as I sat up, shaking out my pelt and removing any stray pieces of moss. I had heard Snowstar call a meeting, so I padded out of the Nursery into the clearing. Snowstar sat on her perch where she addressed the Clan. "I have gathered you here today because there are six cats I am removing. Our unwanted," the white she-cat informed. "These cats are leaving once I am done calling their names."Crystalpaw, Coalstorm, Tinykit, Hazelclaw, Sparrowkit, and Peachkit. You will leave ThunderClan now!" She snarled. "If you are in our territory past Sun-high, you will be attacked on sight,for you are not clan cats"

- My father had snatched me and carried me out into the forest. We ran from ThunderClan to WindClan and we headed for the Twoleg-place. "Why are we unwanted?" Crystalpaw asked, sadness tinted her tone as she trudged on, her tail dragging. Three cats were heading their way and when the breeze blew, it brought the scent of WindClan with it. "We're leaving your territory," Coalstorm hissed, his hackles starting to rise. "Its not our territory," The black one mewed. "Are you get un-wanted too?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side and perking my ears. "Yes..." The black one sighed, her ears pinned back, her eyes shining in hurt. "I am Blacktail. Black, now..." She said. "I guess we're without a Clan now." "No! We will make a new clan." Coalstorm growled. "We will stand and fight…together. We will avenge the four Clans mean ways!" "Why are we unwanted?" I asked sadly, repeating Crystalpaw's earlier question. "I-I'm not sure, Peachkit," Coalstorm said softly. "It doesn't make any sense to just exile cats like this." She lifted her head to look at the sky and I felt a lump rise in my throat. Our own Clan doesn't even want us…

**End of chapter 1! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Newcomers

**~Chapter 2: Newcomers~**

**Someonewhoread owns and these cats:Pearl, Stone and Amber.**

**Pearl's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see bright sunlight slanting into where I was sleeping. I yawned widely before stretching in my make-shift nest. "Ro-" I was about to call out for my mate, but I stopped, remembering Rock was dead. I missed him terribly, but at least I had my kits. My two kits, Stone and Amber, lived in a cave with me. I looked around with sad eyes and saw Amber and Stone tumbling over each other. "I have to go hunting ," I purred quietly to them, licking Stone on the head. I stepped outside of the cave and moved away a few steps before sniffing the air. Cats! No cat ever came here! "Coalstorm, I smell a cat." I heard someone growl. Coalstorm? What kind of name is that? "Kittypet?" Another hissed. I could just hear the venom in their voice. "No. Loner or rouge. One of them." The first cat replied. I peered around and saw a group of cats. They weren't too far off. Maybe I could hide. No... Maybe they could help me. It's been hard raising kits and hunting by myself. Even protecting my territory became hard without Rock. I started padding to them, but stepped on a thorn. "Foxdung!" I hissed, examining my paw. "Over there," a black tom growled, walking towards me. "Hello," I meowed, dipping my head. He seemed in charge of them. "What's your name?" squeaked a small ginger kit. "Pearl." I purred softly at her expression of curiosity. She looked about one or two moons older than my kits. "Can she join us?" she asked the black tom, happy that she made a friend. "It's her decision," The black tom hissed sharply. "-and I hope she says no." I could hear his voice growling in my head. Too bad! "Actually if you don't mind, I will. I have two kits and I need some help raising and protecting them." I gave a hopeful glance at the hazel tom. He looked kind and hopefully would help me get into his group. The black tom opened his mouth to give me a snide reply, but the hazel tom cut him off "Sure. I'm Hazelclaw." He tickled the nose of the kit by his side. "This here is my daughter, Peachkit." "Nice to meet you Pearl," she mewed happily, her tail sticking up in the air. "I am Coalstorm," She mewed. 'And I wish you were not here, too.' I could see the words flash across his eyes. Once I learned the other cat's names, I rushed off to get my kits, hoping they hadn't left the cave.

**Stonekit's P.O.V**

I hissed as Sparrowkit stopped to sniff at some herbs as we wandered through the surrounding area. "Hurry up," I snapped. I hated this! When I'm older, I want to live in that cave not be a warrior. Amber sneezed when a feather fell on her nose, tickling it. Then, the small she-cat bounced happily up to Pearl. She was enjoying it! I want to live were I'd enjoy my life! I stomped angrily away from Sparrowkit, and then heard a hurt squeal. I saw Tiny kit lying on the ground, unmoving. I raced over to Tinykit, who had lifted her head. "What happened?" I asked her. "Is this StarClan!?" She meowed happily, eyes growing wide with excitement. "No..." I mewed sternly. "Darn," she mumbled. Did she try to kill herself? I watched her as she tried to stand up. She took a few steps and I could tell she was wobbly on her legs. A few steps later, she tripped and landed on her side, her leg sticking out at a weird angle. She broke her leg! "Help!" I yowled at the top of my lungs. - **Tinykit's P.O.V**

I lay on the ground in pain. A dark gray tom came towards me, his eyes burning through my pelt. He mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. "Is this Starclan!?" Finally! Away from the world. No cat thought I was good. "No..." He growled. What did I do to him? "Darn." I cursed silently. I tried to get up and walk, but I stumbled, searing pain shooting up one of my legs. I heard the tom gasp. "Help!" He screeched. I felt my eyes go wide. Shut up!

**GINGER'S P.O.V**

I hissed as I heard my sister, Snowy, chomp on her food. Why did she have to wake me up by eating? I was having a great dream about cat who called herself Peachkit. Strange name, I thought. I stifled a yawn and groomed my fur before standing and stretching out. I was finally five moons old! That meant I could go to the Catmint place! The Catmint Place was a huge field of catmint that a kind house folk let's us graze in.

**Okay wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but hopefully next chapter will be long with only two Point Of Views.. . :) SUBMIT CARAHCTERS FOR MY CLAN! IF U DO THIS PEACHKIT WILL COUNTNUE :D! **

**Heres the fourom... Kittypet/Loner/rouge profiles. **

**Template: **

**Name of or rouge: **

**Gender: Personality: **

**Age (Moons):**

**Looks:**

**Was it a Kittypet,Loner or rouge:**

**Other (optional)**


	4. Chapter 4:My mouse

**Galaxystorm/Galaxy is owned by Cookies 3**

**I couldn't find the comment so I used what I knew,sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**Galaxy's P.O.V**

I flicked my dark ginger tail lazily. There's got to be SOMETHING to do! I lied my leafy green eyes on a small mouse outside. Now that's not _to_ boring. I dropped into a low crouch and quietly crept towards the mouse. I tensed,getting ready to jump. A huge brown tom jumped out of nowhere landing his paws on the mouse. "Hey!" I growled, "That's my mouse!" He flicked his tail,setting the mouse down. "Who caught it?" "You but-" "So it mine" He snatched the mouse and fled. I growled,chasing after him. I'm not losing _my_ mouse that easily. I sped after him,watching his slick moves. I yowled as I caught a thorn on my paw. He stopped,twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Well,your the first to chase me" He said. I flicked my ear and pulled the thorn out of my paw. "Well,I want a good meal" I replied. "If you wanted a meal you would've looked for something else. Your stubborn for a kittypet" He said,twitching his whiskers. How can he stay so calm? I just watched him. "Do I get the mouse or what?" I said. He gave me a glare. "Listen to me. . ." I snickered. "Whats so funny?" He spat. "Your so calm and now you finally turn a little rotten" He shot up. "Nice word chose...for a rotten apple yourself" I growled,leaping towards him. "I want that mouse _now_" I hissed. "Catch me if you can" He yowled,already speeding again.

**Short chapter! Yay! Finally getting into the writing mood. Well grab a chair and sit back for the next chapter. Its gonna be a long one!**

**I hope :3 **


End file.
